Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by hockeydude45
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Final Battle takes place. HC HR.


I do not own HP, JKR is the real mastermind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn had hit Privet Drive, not a moment to soon, thought a 16 year old boy in vein. He was slim, and had jet black hair that had been slovenly for the entirety of his life. He wore a plain white tee shirt that hung down to his knees, and wore round glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. He was Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry looked around his dull room. He saw a lot of odd things. Well odd to you and I, but not to Harry. You see Harry wasn't normal. Nor were any of the things he possessed. In one corner he saw a well polished brown broomstick that lay on top of a trunk with a silver cloak hanging out of its partly ajar lid. On a desk to his left sat an owl in a cage and a large quantity of spell books. No you are probably wondering why a person would have spell books. Possibly he is a magician you might inquire. However a magician he is not, Harry Potter is a wizard in training, who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that is where our story begins.  
  
Harry lived at number 4, with his aunt, uncle, and overweight cousin. They were what wizards called 'muggles'. They had a great dislike of magic, and an even more dislike of him. The only reason they kept Harry was the fact that he could not legally do magic outside of school.  
  
Harry's cousin Dudley was rifling through the truck load of presents Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had bought for him. As much despise Harry had to Dudley, this was one of Harry's favorite days of the summer. The reason why any sane boy his age would not loath this day was quite simple, it kept the Dursley's preoccupied and that's the way he liked it. Harry fixed breakfast quickly and quietly and returned to his room. The window was wide open, in hopes of any sort of relief. Harry gazed out the window as he started into his bacon. To Harry's surprise there was a moving truck parked by Number 5. They were unloading highly unusual things, things that increased Harry's curiosity level. A large picture frame was covered in a covering, but he also saw a number of things that looked magical. Maybe my eyes are deceiving me, Harry thought. It was true that he was desperate for any news. His friends and Sirius were of no help, in fear of there letters being intercepted. This did not calm Harry down on the contrary actually. Sorry, can't tell you anything at the moment, Harry mimicked Hermione's voice.  
  
He finished his breakfast overlooking the movers hoping to catch a glimpse of the occupants. Unfortunately, the occupants never did come apparent. After returning his plate to the kitchen he decided to take a walk. He circled Privet Drive still trying to find the tenants to Number 5. Harry observed the identical square house, but to his dismay the house was still empty.  
  
Harry had given up on trying to watch the news. It had been Uncle Vernon who stopped him. "The news" he had muttered suspiciously. This Harry was forced to scrounge newspapers from trash bins. He had given up on his early hope of getting the Daily Prophet, as it mysteriously stopped coming to his house after the second week. He finally settled for a half torn water drenched newspaper, and scanned the cover. Nothing, he thought.  
  
Tired and depressed, Harry returned reluctantly to Privet Drive. It had been Dumbledore who had insisted on a curfew. He had tried to support his decision but Harry didn't buy it.  
  
A week passed, and there were still no signs of the new neighbors. Deciding to press his luck, Harry grabbed a jacket and pulled it over his shoulders. It had become cold in the evening as of late. Harry walked by number 5 and looked around. At this moment, a red car pulled up behind him. It stopped in the drive way and they emerged. Harry stopped dead. He was starring into the eyes of Cho Chang, easily the prettiest girl in the 7th year. "Harry" she screamed out of shock "what are you dong here" she finally suppressed. "I live there" he said prodding his finger at Number 4. "Oh, wow. I guess that makes us neighbors." Harry who was still overcoming the shock nodded. "Listen Harry" she paused and looked to see if her parents were watching her then "I don't blame you for what happened" Harry was again overcome with disbelief. "And I am sorry I turned you down at the Yule Ball, but, well you know" Harry nodded curtly. "I'm taking a walk want to join me" Harry asked finally. "Sure" she said smiling.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his room ignoring Uncle Vernon's rude comments. Harry could not believe his luck. He quickly fed Hedwig some owl treats then went to sleep. 


End file.
